purityfandomcom-20200222-history
JPMiner1206
JPMiner1206, commonly referred to as "jp" or "FitJP", is a player known for his quirky twitch streams and his self-affirmed role as the "Pilot" of Purity Vanilla. His Twitch stream caught the server population's attention, causing JP to become a celebrity among the discord members. This growing fan base even extended to the owner himself, the holy lord Penguin. After some convincing, the lord Penguin promised to base with JP. However; shortly after this, JPMiner disappeared, not to be seen again for months - with some stating that his absence was because of his mother grounding him for saying fuck on discord. Many on the server cried for his return, wishing to hear his voice on discord again. When he did, he said the real reason was that he went to go play Borderlands and "got very caught up in it". He was eventually banned in a rather embarrassing manner, and to this day is jeered upon by members of the discord. Pilot of Purity Vanilla It was a regular Monday when JPMiner1206 managed to fix up the materials for a redstone airplane so he could take to the sky and head off to a safe location for his next base. He proclaimed that he was the child of FitMC, and proceeded to call himself the "Pilot of Purity Vanilla", just like his idol FitMC was the pilot of 2b2t. The Return of FitJP On June 27th, 2019, JPMiner1206 was approached by TruffleTank, an old friend who saw that he was online. TruffleTank told him how famous he was and to return, which he did with great enthusiasm. Instantly, he was flocked by some of the most notable faces on the server, praised as god himself. He streamed for a little bit and sat in the voice chat, talking to the silent crowed of 9-13 while he played. He was brutally beaten to death repeatedly at spawn by the player minecraftnerd19. Actzol rescued him, but later killed him accidentally when attempting to murder a cow, on the way to Thanos Sex Farm. This lead Actzol to beg to be banned by MastersChief for the next few hours, and resulting in him being made fun of by TipTopBopp. The Fall of the FitJP Legacy On July 9th of 2019, FitJP fell from grace as a god among men in Purity Vanilla. JPMiner, with all the attention and his status as a meme lord on the server, made his ego swell to immeasurable heights. Around this time, he also happened to discover Loli Porn, and became hopelessly corrupt by its forbidden portrayal of young, sexualized girls. JPMiner1206, with his mind loaded with underage Japanese hentai, flooded the server discord with his Loli Porn and was banned from the server permanently after multiple staff interventions. FitJP has grown beyond a power that Purity Vanilla can control. To this day, you can find him streaming, (as per his last stream he earned Twitch Affiliate), games like Beat Saber, and other games more suitable of a fallen angel of his magnitude. On October 16th, 2019, JP returned again to Purity. This time with no fanfare. He repeatedly attempted to guilt Lord Penguin into unbanning him in discord. His efforts were fruitless as Penguin does not fold to childish demands. JP's irl father would do well to follow Lord Penguin's example. Gallery FitJP.png|JPMiner1206 flying on his aircraft while Mian yells at people to vote. Flying.png|Another shot of JPMiner1206 flying through the air. JPDiscord1.png|The Discord voice channel following JP's return. Category:Players